Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $1$ times $x$ and add $-6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $3$ and the product of $8$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $1$ times $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What does adding $-6$ to $x$ do? $1x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (1x - 6) = \color{orange}{8(x-6)}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $\color{orange}{8(x-6)}$ $8(x-6)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(x-6)+3$.